This invention relates in general to reel to reel web transport apparatus and more particularly, to reel to reel web transport apparatus in which a takeup reel is accurately positioned to accept the lead end of a web.
In devices in which a web (such as magnetic tape or film) is transported between a supply reel and a takeup reel past a utilization station (such as a magnetic head or optical projection device), the web is commonly contained on a reel (which may be supported in a cartridge) which is replaceably mounted in the device. When the reel of web is initially inserted in the web utilization device, (such as by inserting a cartridge of magnetic tape into a magnetic tape recorder), the leading end of the web is either manually or automatically threaded through a web transport path and secured to a takeup reel. If the threading is done automatically, the leading end of the web may be attached to a leader block which is threaded through the web transport path and inserted into a slot in the takeup reel hub. In such a threading operation, it is desirable that the slot in the hub of the takeup reel be positioned accurately so that the leader block is properly threaded into the hub. It is also desirable that the motor and control system for positioning the takeup reel during threading is simple, efficient and effective.